Dancing With A Secret
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: Bella Miller thought she had a normal life. She played competitive soccer, was one of the top players in CA. That was until she found out how to live free, dance and learn what real love is. But, what happens when Bella risks all of her secrets for one competition, they all unravel and her friends betray her and her Father disowns her? Will dancing save her?
1. Chapter 1

Bella felt James twirl her around, the world spinning as she leapt into his arms and executed another perfect spin. There skin rubbed, Bella only clad in a sports bra and spandex. She felt the electric shocks tingle against her skin as James released her and she ran a couple steps before leaping into the air, her legs coming up and touching head before she landed on solid ground again. The music ended as she gracefully fell to the ground.

"That one was a lot better." Tatum said beside her on the ground as well. Bella nodded. "It was, were getting a hang of this beat." She rolled onto her back and looked at the stars. She, James, Tatum and Colleen were out on an empty lot behind Tatum's house dancing. It was Saturdays night around 1 am. Bella felt James lie down next to her on the cold rock. They had been sneaking out here for a couple of months now. She had a sudden flashback to when they first came here.

Her feet padded softly on the hardwood floors as she and Tatum snuck out. She had been sleeping over at Tatum's house that Saturday. Bella's long hair flowed being her as she walked out into the cold night air on that fateful night. Bella had hazel eyes, tan skin and was a brunette. She had the stocky build of a competitive soccer player. On the other hand you had Tatum who was a dark red head with pale skin and freckles. She also had dark green eyes and a dancers petite build. Both girls were fairly short, only hitting about 4'10 despite being 12. Tatum and Bella were the rebels of their families. Most people would expect that from Tatum, the third girl in her family and the second youngest. With a goody two shoes as the oldest, a wrestler as the next oldest Tatum needed something to make her stand out. Her mom was the adrenaline lover and her father the long distance runner and everybody in the family Mormons. So Tatum had become the rebel. Bella on the other hand was the last person you would expect. She had switched schools due to getting bullied and was known as being blunt and aggressive on the outside. However, anybody could come to her with a problem and she would be sweet, kind and patient. She would talk you through it and be a listening ear. But she was a rebel. Even though she was the oldest child in her family and could take any path, she wanted to be wild and free. Tatum softly shut the door behind them and they both jogged up the stairs before letting themselves out of the backyard and into the woods behind Tatum's house. Bella followed Tatum through the trees until they reached some massive boulders. Bella was surprised they didn't reach above the trees. Smiling Tatum started up a path on the side, hidden from view. When they had reached the top they had discovered a huge flat granite surface. Bella remembered that night, so crystal clear, dancing like there was no tomorrow. The next weekend they had come back, and then been discovered by James and Colleen. Colleen went to school with Tatum and lived on the other side of the woods. James went to school with Bella and had been staying over at Colleens. After that night, it became routine to return and dance every Saturday night. No one asked questions about each other or what was wrong. They just danced.

And now Bella lay next to James, snuggled against for warmth on that same flat granite boulder looking at the stars.

"Ready for the last dance of the night?" Colleen asked as he got the music ready.

"You guys better make this one perfect." Bella threatened. She always had to end on a good note. They were filming to be on America Got Talent anyways to send in the video. Everybody got into position, and then the music started. The beat started and Bella let her body move to the music.

 _Oh no, did I get too close oh?_

 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

 _All your insecurities_

 _All the dirty laundry_

 _Never made me blink one time_

Bella turned and fled back into James's waiting arms and James lifted her into the air.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

She loved how his blond hair looked gold in the light coming from the trees. When they had started dancing they realized they would need light so they hung around went flashlights from the trees. As he beat dropped he released her to the ground and she gracefully fell, her legs splayed out beside. Then she was back on her feet again already performing her next move.

 _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are all worthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm I would_

 _I'd do it all because I love you, I love you._

They danced through the entire song. Sparks were flying between her and James. She was aware of him watching her whens she spun. Her skin still tingled from when they had danced the second verse together. Too soon it was the final verse.

 _I will love you_

 _I will love you_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

They all held their position a little longer than nessacary for the video and then Colleen moved to end the video and Bella stayed on the ground next to James. His hand softly brushed through her hair as she snuggled against him for warmth. This was the only place where she could be with James, with James her boyfriend. At school they avoided each other, afraid of anybody making the connection that the two of them were never available on Saturday nights or Sunday mornings. It was something hard to do, lying to her friends through her teeth whenever they asked why she was never available or when they tried to set her up with somebody. It was even harder to only be with him on Saturdays. He was always their lurking in the back of he mind. They way he made her feel, it was like nothing else mattered. He was hers and she was his. It was like starting a bonfire. Once it got started, it never could get put out. They fought occasionally but always made up quickly. They couldn't stay away from each other. She knew people at school questioned why they avoided each other. Before the whole dancing thing, they had been fantastic friends. It was rare to see one with out the other. But dancing had kindled their relationship and it was too risky being near each other. The small touched, the lust, the way he looked at her. She wanted nothing more than to be with him but they both knew somebody would figure it out fast. Bella heard her friends talking about how the guys looked at her and how the smallest things they did could indicate that they loved her. It would be blandly obvious. But why not tell everybody? Well how would they explain going from friends to lovers within days? By telling them they such out and danced? No, they had their pride. Not to mention Bella would like to keep a relationship with her father, even if they didn't know the first thing about her. So no, it was secret, it was hidden. They would explain things in high school at some point. Or it would come out sooner, with them being on America's Got Talent. The paperwork didn't require parent signatures.

James nuzzled her head gently and she snuggled even closer to him, if it was even possible. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a couple more hours, until 4 am when they all had to go back to their houses. As they grabbed their dance bags and quickly through clothes over themselves Bella decided that she truly loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed by dreadfully slowly. Schoolwork being piled upon her and trying to keep up with soccer and dance was hard. When her mom has seen her dancing around the house after being at Tatum's she had enrolled Bella in dance lessons. But as Bella excelled at it, it got harder. Dance was four days a week, soccer was three and Bella still had to take care of her horse and keep up grades for her dad. Her life was hectic to say the least.

Bella walked into the house late Thursday night. She moved around the kitchen quietly, knowing everybody else was already asleep. Aly's mom had dropped her off after dance. Nobody bothered to stay up for her nowadays. She didn't get home until ten on a regular basis and then still had to eat, shower and finish homework. In short, she didn't go to bed until around 1 am and was up by 7 the next morning. People worried about her not getting enough sleep on the week days and Bella guessed they had good reason. She would have purple bags under her eyes and would fall asleep in class. But to her, it was all worth it. She was one of the top soccer players in the state and one of the best dancers at her new dancing school. She was lucky she caught on to concepts quickly otherwise she would of already been pulled from her sports. She averaged in C's for the first parts of the trimester before kicking it into high gear at the end and pulling all A's.

Bella grabbed a salad out of the fridge to eat. For the past month or two she had gone vegetarian. He parents didn't know of course, it was so rare of her to be a family meals that they never noticed. As the months had gone on she had more energy and had dropped all unnecessary fat. She was perfectly healthy too, she had just had a check up.

She sat in front of the computer to finish up her essay and started paraphrasing before finding a new transition sentence. English class was definitely her strongest subject so she always left it to last, knowing she could easily pull up the grade if she needed to.

Another hour passed before her homework was done and she finished up her nightly routine. She was exhausted but she loved what she was doing, and nobody could take it away from her.

Friday dragged by just like the previous days. All she could think of was in twenty four hours, she could be with James again. During her lunch period she tried to get some sleep. didn't work. All she could think of was how James's touch made her skin feel like it was on fire, like she had to have him.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you sick? You've been really quiet this week." Avery told her as she sat down besides Bella.

"Oh, I am okay. Just really tired. Soccer is really heating up with State Cup coming up." Bella lied easily. It was a common routine now for her.

"Well, anyways," Avery continued in a much happier tone. "I head that Ryan heard that Olive heard that Alicia heard that Derrick asked out Lavender and Lavender told him she would rather ruin her favorite statement necklace! And of course, being the prat he is, Derrick thought that that meant yes and tried to kiss her!" The entire table was roaring with laughter, Bella included. She could only imagine Lavender's face. Lavender was a total girly girl, but she already had a boyfriend!

"He must of gotten the wrong memo!" Emilie, another one of Bella's friends choked out in between deep breaths from laughter, with her face bright red.

"So, anymore gossip?" Bella asked once the laughter had died down.

"Unless your dating somebody, than no." Lauren answered.

"And we all know that Bella is going to be an old spinster until the day she dies." Avery announced. They all laughed again, but Bella with knowing smile.

"Anybody know when the next season of America's Got Talent starts?" Ariana asked.

"Two weeks from now. Tuesday December 2nd. They are flying all of the contestants out November 28th." Emilie replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Have you guys heard who the new judges are gonna be?" Jamie said. Everybody shook their head no. "Sia, T Swift, Simon Cowell, and Heidi Klum!

"This is going to be a good season." Bella commented. It would be for sure if she got accepted. Well, the show would. She wasn't sure about her personal life. So the day went on, Bella going through the motions like normal, her thoughts on James. So when the school day finally came Bella walked out of Spanish in a hurry, only to walk straight into Tatum!

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled in surprise. Unbothered by Bella's greeting Tatum dragged Bella aways from the crowd and onto the lawn in front of the school. "We got into America's Got Talent!" Tatum sealed and jumped around, grinning. Bella grinned as well, her eyes dancing. James and Colleen joined them. James gave Bella a brief hug before frowning. "What about your parents?" Before Bella could answer Avery ran over to them. "Whats going on here? Are you planning another prank on Franklin without me? Because I get to be in this one!"

"That was you?" Tatum guffawed at Bella and James. "What? They were prats at the football game, they should of seen it coming."

"Anyways," Bella turned back to Avery. "No, were not planning another prank."

"What are you doing with two Placer people than? Before they could make up a lie Avery snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know! Your going on a double date!"

"Uhhhhh" James and Bella were at loss for what to say. "I knew it! I need to go tel everybody!" Avery flounced off and the color drained from Bella's face.

"Um, Tate, your taking me home with you and Colleen, you have James?" Tatum and Colleen both nodded. "Are your parents here yet?" Bella winced, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. We walked over when school got out." Colleen explained. Before Bella could answer, Nikki, her little sister appeared at her side. Nikki was the only person who knew of them dancing. She had been staying over with Tatum as well one night and followed them out. The sneaky little brat. "You are in sooooo much trouble with dad when you get home." Nikki stated with a toss of her blond hair.

"Hey, its not my fault she guessed. We've been staying away from each other at school." Bella defended herself.

"Yah, and snogging each other senseless every Saturday night." Bella tried to whack her but Nikki ducked.

"Okay okay. But did you guys get accepted?" They all nodded. "Okay, I will tell mom. Not dad though. Mum will probably let you guys all fly out together if Ms. Jane comes with you. and while your gone she will tell dad."

"That sounds good." Bella answered. "Wait, when do we fly out?"

"Sunday evening at five." Tatum answered. Bella winced. One night to put together a whole dance. They would have to do it.

"Alright. I will cover for you guys," Nikki glanced at the pickup line as Tatum's mom pulled in. "But, you owe me a big bag of chocolates."

"Done." They all agreed. Everybody was pointing at her and James. Bella grabbed her school bag and dance bag before kissing James on the cheek. "We might as well."

"Might as well." He repeated and hugged her. "See you tonight."

"See ya!" Bella followed Tatum to the car and climbed in, glad to escape all of the eyes watching her. As they pulled away Bella watched James get into a car as well.

"Is that your boyfriend Bella?" Mrs. Carter asked her.

"Um, yah the blond one." Bella clarified.

"Hmm." The sang along to the music for the rest of the ride and talked about dance. When they finally got to Tatum's house Bella and Tatum dumped their bags before grabbing what they would need dancing tonight.

"Bring your hotspot phony thingy." Tatum told her and Bella tossed it into the bag.

"Don't forget the lyrics binder." Bella reminded her.

Tatum snapped her fingers. "Laptop."

"'Blank binder paper for writing down ideas."

"Ballet shoes."

"Leotard."

"Camera."

"What are you guys packing for?" Sutton, Tatum's younger sister asked.

"Were… Going on a hike?" Tatum invented.

"Why can't I come?" Sutton whined.

"Because we are gonna see a big scary bear that gonna eat you!" Bella told her.

"I don't want to come!" Sutton wailed and ran from the room in tears.

"Close call." Tatum commented. "Anyways, we need mosquito spray."

"Got it." Bella held up the can for Tatum to see.

"Um, anything else?"

"Ipod!" Bella declared.

"Right!"

"I think thats everything."

"Time to go on our 'hike'" Tatum announced before shouting, "Mum! Bella and I are going on a hike!"

"Be back by sunset!" Mrs. Carter yelled back from somewhere upstairs.

"Bye!" Tatum and Bella chorused before taking the well worn path up to the flat boulder. They spent the next couple hours just playing around up there, stretching and talking about their weeks.

"Ugh, I am like the only girl in my grade not dating." Tatum told her. "Its so annoying because I can't even eat lunch with my friends because their boyfriends bring them food ad they go on a 'date' at school. It ridiculous!" Bella laughed. "Hey, I was in the same boat until, what four hours ago. At lunch Avery declared I was going to be an 'old spinster'! But aren't you and Colleen dating?"

"Technically yes, but were keeping it under the wraps, like you tried to do."

At sunset they had to hike back to the house. Dinner took forever, Bella was itching to see James and get to really BE with him. She could tell Tatum was wanting to be with Colleen. To take their minds off that night they watched White Chicks and ate a TON of popcorn. At ten Mrs. Carter made them go to bed. They snuck out at midnight.


End file.
